


What lies within

by Larniishu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: And gore, But I'm not sorry, M/M, Multi, Not at the end though, Post-Game AU, Sexual Content, What Have I Done, a LOT of hook deaths, and Dwight killer!, and i suck at writing, and some INSANE PLOT TWIST, because those egoistic Meg Claudette and Jake should burn in hell, but hope you will enjoy the ride, but still a plot twist, i will go to hell for this, killer/survivor, more gore but enough sex, not for Sally though bcs she is pure flower of joy, slight PTSD, there will be a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larniishu/pseuds/Larniishu
Summary: The moment first spiked leg tear through his abdomen Dwight finally decided for himself.He will free them from this endless torment no matter what. He will deny the cruel game of "Entity" and overcome it with truth of his own."You are not a god but bloodsucking parasite and i will end your game!"In that moment he grabbed yet another spiked leg and yanked it out...





	

The last thing he remember was the screech of tires and blinding light while he was pushing them out of danger before everything went dark...  
******************

It was raining. Odd though, Dwight was sure it never rain in here yet he can clearly hear the gentle pat of raindrops on the window. Immediately waking up he tried to stand up but winced from searing pain in his chest.  
“Easy there dear! he heard barely audible voice and somebody hugged him tight.  
“Billy stop it! You will make it worse” women chided slightly  
“B-b-b—bbb—But he woke up!” he heard another voice  
“Are you alright?!” asked the last two of them at the same time.  
“You are here... I thought I dreamed all up...”  
Dwight couldn't believe it. He made it out and he helped them as he promised. He want to revel in his ability to finally do something meaningful but his companions reunion with him was cut short the moment his heart rate spiked and nurses and doctor rushed in to the room.  
“Mr. Fairfield i'm doctor Thorne. Can you understand me?” Doctor Thorne started to flash a light over his eyes to check his pupils reaction.  
“You were hit by a car while wandering on desolate road.”  
“Ugh. I guess i'm fine...” and it finally hit him. They were found and brought in to a hospital and that's where Dwight started to flip. They've seen Billy! They are gonna lock him up again and treat him as a freak and nutcase and he already seen enough of it! He will not allow that!  
“Billy!”  
“Mr. Fairfield please! Relax! Your companions are here and were with you the whole time! They were allowed to be inside after the cleared them out and checked their health!  
“No! Lemme go! Billy!”  
“I'm hhh-h-h-h-hHHhHh—ere! Dwight! I'm hhere!” Billy hugged him yet again causing him pain. But it doesn't matter to Dwight since he have to see... He didn't realize he hold his breath until he saw mans face. Some stitches above his left eye, few band aids over small cuts on face. He was normal. Even his hands were normal without all those grotesque and horrid pustules and metal clips holding his flesh together. His hairs were normal, though his haircut looked stupid. Like someone give him really bad buzzcut and half of his hairs were cut uneven.  
“Mr Fairfield I know you were through some kind of traumatic event but I have to inform police that you are awake.”  
After his doctor was satisfied with results he left. Even though his right eye will not regain its sight it was small price to pay for leaving that place for good. After those “grim” news medical staff left giving all five their privacy at last.  
“You scared us there love.” Evan sat nearby and start to gently stroking his hair.  
“Wow. You look even better with those stitches all over your arm.”  
“And your sense of humor still as horrible as it was. You are gonna be fine indeed.” Philip added from the chair he was sitting in the corner.  
“Har Har. Ding ding DONG. Such keen observation my mudboy.” Dwight chuckled a little ands throw a pillow at Philip. It was so easy slip in to the usual banter routine he and Philip has.  
“More importantly how long I was out?”  
“Around a day and a half.” Sally answered to him. “We were treated to our own problems meanwhile.” She still can't get used to her own voice again. After so long it felt strange to breathe properly and speaking was even worse. Yet she tried so hard if only out of gratitude for Dwight who saved them all.  
“Don't do that ever again to us.” Even kissed him passionately “We thought you will leave us.”  
Dwight responded to the kiss with a slight moan and was immediately followed “Hey! If he got sex in the Hospital i'll get sex in our actual bed!”  
“Sally w-w-what's s-s-s-ssex?” Billy asked.  
“Ugh” she was caught by surprise “You know Billy... When to people love each other very very much they do... things.. together.”  
“L-l-l-let's have sex Dwight!” at that statement all of them burst with laugh except for Sally who was deep shades of red now. “Yeah. Of course we will buddy but first let's get to my place.”  
The moment those words left him he realized...  
“Fuck. I have to deal with the police.” at that everyone tensed “Fucking fuck on fucking side fuck! We have to deal with the police.”  
It wasn't their fault per se but Dwight can foresee a fucking huge headache from this whole mess of a story. Well he already get them out of their messes might as well give a final push.  
“Ok. Our story should collaborate but not much since we are victims of same circumstances and nothing else. Lemme deal with the police and remember your parts.”


End file.
